Infinity Wound Salve
by Hawkflight7
Summary: The air shimmered, thin gold-like strands appearing out of nowhere, forming odd symbols that floated in the air. Symbols that enclosed around her friends, glowing brighter as they wrapped around their bodies. Just before the world shattered like glass.


**Infinity Wound ~ Salve I**

 **Summary: The air shimmered, thin gold-like strands appearing out of nowhere, forming odd symbols that floated in the air. Symbols that enclosed around her friends, glowing brighter as they wrapped around their bodies. Just before the world shattered like glass.**

 **I'm going to be covering a few different quests and faction lines in this fic, but I'm going to change some details here and there as well so they should be more engaging. And well, we will be in Skyrim for most of the fic as well. The only planned instances of this fic being strictly in the Shingeki 'verse, will be this chapter and maybe one other at the beginning of the second arc. This story will have multiple pairings (one of which I'm sure will be obvious if you've read any of my other Shingeki fics), some of which will be cross-pairings; I will put them on the character list as they come up (so only the first two will be stated because of the character limit on ff, but there will be a complete list on my AO3 account; which will operate the same way). I hope you enjoy this cross-over.**

The mud squelched under their boots as they walked, the rain battering down on their coats, sliding off the water-resistant fabric, not that it helped. Sure, Sasha's clothes weren't soaked through, but she was still freezing as she followed her training cadet unit along the forest path.

Her stomach growled only to be silenced by a roar of thunder above, a flash of lightning appearing in the distance beyond the tree branches. It only served to remind her that she had been unable to eat breakfast that very morning, Shadis having caught her taking a few slices of ham from the kitchen just the other night. The same ham that would be going into the training unit's sandwiches tonight, the last night of their training and they were made to walk through the forest in the rain. The last hoop that Shadis was making them jump through.

He had actually explained that it was to celebrate their graduation tomorrow, even said he was proud of them. Most of them anyway, he had given her a pointed look during that part of his speech.

So it was safe to say he hadn't found her last minute theft of food amusing. Even so, he had only forbidden her from eating that morning, plus lunch. He hadn't said about not being able to eat during dinner time.

Her mouth simply watered at the thought of sitting in a dry room with a blazing fire and sinking her teeth into a heavenly sandwich of ham when they exited the forest.

A groan escaped her and she could hear a chuckle to her right just before rolling thunder sounded in the distance again. "Thinking about food again?"

Sasha glanced over to Connie, who looked rather smug at having guessed right. Though, she was sure that the whole unit believed all she ever thought about was food, so it wasn't really an accomplishment. "Like you're not looking forward to dinner? We're gonna have _meat_." A rare food group in this day and age. She would be surprised if food was the last thing on anyone's mind right about now.

"Don't get too excited now." She could barely hear Marco speak from her left, as the rain began to pour down even harder. "It's just a slice. Not the multiple cuts you tried to get away with." He was smiling when he said the words, even in the middle of this weather.

Sasha grinned back, tapping his shoulder with hers as she ran forward alongside him. Marco stumbled for an instant, causing her to laugh just before he knocked shoulders with her again.

"Hey, stop screwing around and go faster so we can get out of this mess," Ymir's shout came from behind her.

Before Sasha could reply Connie turned on his heel to face Ymir. "Do this. Do that. Does fun not exist where you come from, Ymir?" Just as her name slipped from his lips his boot snagged on a root, sending him sprawling onto his back in the mud with a shout.

"Connie." Sasha turned and ran to where he had fallen, looking down at him as he gazed up at the sky, droplets of rain running down his face now, slipping past the cloak's defenses to soak through his clothes.

"Oh, shit," Connie said as she saw a shiver run through his body and laughed. If he was making jokes of his situation already he was fine.

"Nice tumble," Ymir said, having stopped alongside him. Sasha suspected the only reason Ymir hadn't ran past was because Krista had sprinted forward to reach Connie the moment he had shouted in surprise.

"Are you alright?" Krista asked, crouched down next to him, body hovering over his just slightly. It created a dry spot for a few seconds until the water lodged it's way through the fabric to that very spot.

"I'm f-freezing," Connie stuttered, "W-with an adrenaline r-rush. It feels _very_ st-strange."

Sasha giggled at his words, wrapping her own cloak tighter around her so her own clothes didn't end up in a similar state.

A portion of the training unit had stopped to see if Connie's fall had been serious, but most of the cadets just ran past them. Probably thinking those that had stopped were crazy for prolonging their stay in the rain for even a second longer.

"If you're fine then get up. Just think like Sasha," Jean said having appeared at Marco's side, looking down at Connie with the rest of them. "On the permanent food station. Except in your case go with fire."

"Yeah, motivation to move your ass." Ymir added, looking like she was about to bolt from the group, but Krista remained crouched at Connie's side.

"Here," Krista outstretched a hand to Connie to help him up when she spoke, but just as she did a roar unlike thunder split the air.

Sasha's eyes widened - or it felt like they did - as Krista's arm stopped moving, Connie's hand that had been reaching for hers slowed before stopping completely as well. The air around her was shimmering, thin gold-like strands appearing out of nowhere, forming odd symbols that floated in the air. She watched as those same symbols enclosed around her friends, glowing brighter as they wrapped around their bodies, spinning faster in every passing second.

She could feel her body tilting forward as the glow around her own body increased, blinding her and for a moment Sasha thought she _was_ going blind. Just before the world seemed to shatter around her like glass, that odd roar filling her ears.

~ o ~ o ~

There was a shrieking filling her ears, getting louder as the gold bands around her faded, even so she still found it difficult to see in front of her. The world around her was bright, white and she closed her eyes for a moment. The darkness helped, but as she heard her coat flapping in the wind she opened her eyes to see snow falling all around her instead of rain. Not a tree in sight and from the burst of cold air slamming into her she was sure she wasn't in a forest.

But that made no sense. She had just been in the forest, leaning over Connie, about to grab his hand and help him up from his tumble. Of course, it had also simply been raining just a moment ago, not snowing.

Krista blinked as the rain drops on her lashes froze over in seconds, staring at the wall of white that stopped her from seeing more than a few feet in front of her.

"Ah," she drew in a sharp breath, gasping from the cold air that filled her body when she did. "C-connie? Sa-sha?" Her teeth began chattering relentlessly as she felt the cold wrap around her, gripping her with it's icy fingers. "Ymir?" she kept calling for someone that had been at her side seconds ago, but there was no answer besides the howling wind.

She pushed up against the ground, a shiver running through her body when her hands touched the snow beneath her. Krista stood up, her fingers wrapping around the edge of her cloak to bring it in closer around her, but it did little to keep the cold wind out. Her pants that had become water-logged when she sat on the ground in that forest now felt frozen, stiff.

Krista sniffed, rubbing the icy flakes off her cheek with the back of her hand as she took a step forward into the storm.

She continued to put one foot in front of the other, making her way forward as her body was racked with cold shudders. Her throat was soon dry and she tried to swallow her own saliva to stop the feeling of discomfort it created. At a certain point she stopped trying and when a gust of wind tore her coat from her she resorted to rubbing at her arms to keep the cold at bay.

It wasn't working though, she could feel the cold get a firmer grip on her as she walked through the snow, occasionally seeing a lone tree and pushing against the bark to propel herself forward further. Krista drew in a sharp breath when she saw planks of wood instead of another tree, though.

Her footsteps quickened as she ran forward to press her hands against the shack, feeling around as the snow threatened to keep her from even seeing a few inches ahead of herself. "Hello!" she called, doing her best to scream over the raging storm. "Please, help me! Is anyone in there? Please!" Her fingers fumbled momentarily as she felt a bump on the wood, before wrapping around it and giving a pull, but the door didn't budge.

A scream tore up from her throat as tears fell from her eyes, freezing on her cheeks the moment she blinked them out. "Please! If you can hear me, please open the door!" She pounded on both sides of the handle, hoping she was hitting the door, somehow making more noise than the storm, that whoever was inside - she couldn't afford to think there was no one there - would hear her.

Her fist connected with the wood once more when it swung inward and she stumbled forward through the gap and into the shack, sprawling out face first onto the floor. Distantly she could hear the door slam closed behind her, a lock slide into place as the wind howled through cracks in the wood, shaking the entire frame of the building.

She was breathing quickly when a hand rested on her shoulder, fingers pressing against the snow-covered fabric there. "You're cold," a voice stated and when the hand was joined by another to maneuver her off the floor all she could do was continue to tremble like a leaf. Krista found herself lying on what she guessed was a couch, looking into a fireplace. She extended her hands out after staring into it for a minute, ignoring how the sudden heat so close to her skin made the palm of her hands feel like they were on fire.

They stayed like that for a time, until the person that had opened the door placed a warm cup in her hands. "Drink," they said, and she pushed herself up into a sitting position, bringing the cup to her lips to sip at the warm liquid within.

It held a sweet berry flavor and once she got over the initial shock of warm liquid in her mouth she gulped it down. "Thank you," she muttered, lowering the cup so it rested in her lap.

She could feel fingers brush against her cheek, cold compared to her now warmed skin due to sitting in front of the fire. Those fingers brushed her hair over her shoulder and she could feel a dip in the couch when they sat down next to her. "How did you end up in that storm?"

Krista wasn't sure what to say as she didn't even have an answer to that question. One moment she was in the forest, the next... she was in that storm. "I don't know."

There was a distinct sniff near her ear, she could feel the person's close presence, but if not for their voice she wouldn't have known his lips were next to her ear. "You smell good." A soft press of skin against her jaw bone made her body stiffen.

"What-" she had begun to turn her head when she felt those lips move down to her neck, pressing against a vein that's beat quickened as her heart began to race. A shiver ran down her spine when she saw small beady red eyes looking back at her, surrounded by dark skin, pointed ears. Her eyes only widened when they drew down to the man's mouth though: the teeth were sharp, longer, like fangs; and they were positioned above her neck.

Krista wrenched herself away from the man, toppling down to the floor as her legs collapsed beneath her, too weak after her trek through the storm. "Stay still." Just after she heard those words she felt his weight on top of her, pinning her down as she heard her heart hammering away in her ears.

She was pulling her left arm out from under her body when she felt those fangs on her neck again, sinking into the skin and a scream ripped up her throat. Krista reached out with her free hand, pushing at the man's demonic face as she turned onto her back, freeing her left arm. With her other hand free she sunk her nails into his cheek, tearing at the skin as she twisted beneath him, gasping for air as she felt the strength leave her body with each passing second that his fangs remained in her neck.

With a yell she turned her head sharply away as she clawed at his face with both hands now, screaming over and over, _"Get off me! Get off me!"_ Even as she felt the fangs tear from her neck, could feel her own blood on her skin, thick and warm. She swore she could even taste it in her mouth as she pushed and clawed at the man's cheek, forehead, neck, eyes; whatever she could reach, whatever would keep him away.

The man was hissing, growling like an animal as his own hands now came up to grab hers, to stop her fingers' assault on him. "I'm going to drain you, n'wah," he hissed, gripping one of her arms just below the wrist as he raised it to his mouth, fangs sinking into the major artery a second later.

Krista screamed, trying to wrench her arm from his hand, but the smell of iron in the air was making her head spin. The sound of her blood hitting the stone floor was echoing in her ears, getting softer each time. She could only watch as her one arm fell limp at her side, no longer responding to her commands as her vision grew dark.

The last thing she saw was that man - creature, _thing_ \- sucking at her wrist, blood dripping down his chin.

 **Those that recognized the dunmeri lingo and it's meaning get a cookie.**


End file.
